


The First Kiss

by redflame1020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Romance, first, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redflame1020/pseuds/redflame1020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, free verse poem about that tender first moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

Not a single moment  
But rather, the string of first times  
We have built with many people.  
It’s the blundering  
The seeking  
The passionately awkward moment  
of contact  
which, both parties know,  
Is the opening to more than  
A tongue.


End file.
